The present invention relates to the field of regulation of the flow of fluids, gases, or liquids, in conduits, pipes, tubes or the like, and has for its object a flap valve device, as well as a regulation assembly comprising several such devices.
The present invention seeks essentially to provide a valve device to control a flow in a conduit or the like, of simple structure easy to make, if desired easy to install, permitting obtaining good sealing in the closed condition and requiring limited effort to manipulate it.
Moreover, said valve device should have a robust structure permitting resisting particularly vibrations and permitting implantation in an aggressive environment, for example below the hood of an automotive vehicle.
To this end, the present invention provides a pivoting flap valve device, with a flat body substantially in the form of a disc mounted on a support and control axle, for the regulation of the circulation of a fluid, particularly a liquid, between an upstream conduit portion and a downstream conduit portion, characterized in that the flap body is mounted centered on the axle, in that the two portions of conduit are axially spaced apart relative to each other and in that the internal surfaces of the opposed set-offs resulting from said axial offset or non-alignment of the portions, constitute bearing surfaces for two complementary seat portions for the flap body, located on opposite sides of the axle carrying said flap body.